HetaOni- Locked in a Nightmare
by Wren Jones
Summary: It all started out as an afternoon trip to find an old manor on a mountain. None of them thought that it would lead to a fight for their lives. Will they ever find out the mystery behind this strange mansion? What is the odd and terrifying monster that is stalking them? And how does Italy relate to it all? Read to find out.
1. Is This It?

_Hello, everyone! Voshda here. Welcome to my first story! Before you ask, yes, this is based on the game. It isn't exact, as I have it as one of the time loops before the one in the game. Also, there is a bit of countryXOC in here, so don't like, don't read, but keep in mind that it isn't the main point of the story. **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or HetaOni.**  
_

Erie

Huffing and puffing, I bent over, my hands on my knees. _Why did I run up that hill again?_ I asked myself as I waited for the rest of my group to get here. "Hey, slow pokes!" I yelled, waving my arms above my head. "Hurry up!"

"You didn't have to run, Erie!" America yelled back, looking annoyed that I had gotten up the mountain before he had. "Can you see the mansion?"

"Yep, it's huge! And it looks like the Axis haven't gotten here yet!"

"How could they?" China huffed, having decided to run the rest of the way as I had. "Japan just texted me from the meeting place. Oh, wow, it's really here!" He gazed up at the giant estate in apparent awe. I nodded, still a bit breathless. The Chinese man and I just stood there for a moment, waiting for the rest.

"Oh, my," Canada said quietly as he arrived, sounding a little overwhelmed. I hooked my elbow around his, like I used to do when I was little.

"I didn't actually believe it would be here," France and England said at the same time, causing them to glare at one another.

America and I shared a glance, simultaneously yelling, "Jinx!"

"Are we going to wait for the other five, or are we going to go inside?" Russia asked.

"Ooh, let's go in!" I said excitedly, still clinging to Canada.

"Are you sure, Erie?" France asked doubtfully. "We may want to wait for Italy's group..."

"I can text

"I can text Florence and tell her we're going in," I pointed out brightly, knowing he was just trying to weasel out of going in. I pulled out my phone and started to type, inwardly smiling at the look of dismay both of my brothers were giving me. Neither of them had wanted to come in the first place, but I had dragged them along anyways.

"Okay, I'm opening the door," America told us.

**Earlier(?)**

Florence

"Ve~ It's really here!" Italy exclaimed.

"I thought it was just a rumor," Japan mused. "I never thought we would actually find it."

"Well, I don't think it's very interesting," Germany stated, sounding bored.

"Aw, come on, West," Prussia implored. "Let's go inside!"

"Yes, I want to see inside too!" I piped up.

"Can't we just look at it from the outside and then go back?" Japan asked.

"Aw, after all the trouble we went through to find it?" Italy whined.

"C'mon, let's just go in for a little while!" I pleaded, matching my younger sibling's voice perfectly.

Germany sighed. "Fine. But only a little bit!"

"Thank you, Germany," I said sweetly, flashing him a wink and causing the German man to blush. Prussia snickered, earning himself an elbow in the ribs.

"Let's just go in," Japan interjected, sounding uncomfortable. He twisted the door handle, which turned easier than what it should have.


	2. Ah!

Florence

"It's cleaner in here than I'd have thought," I commented, looking around the front room. Japan nodded in agreement.

"Well, there's obviously nothing here," Germany said quickly. "Why don't we-" _Crash!_ My heart skipped a beat and my head whipped to the side. The sound seemed to have come from the room to our right. "W-we should leave," Germany stuttered.

"Oh, don't be silly, Germany, it's not like there's any ghosts in here," Japan stated lightly. "I'll go check it out. You four stay here." Not waiting for us to answer, he made his way down the hall, entering the room at the very end.

"What do you think that was?" Prussia asked no one in particular.

"Do you think it was a ghost?" Italy asked, shaking.

I put an arm around Italy's trembling shoulders. "Of course it wasn't," I told him briskly, even though my heart was at a faster pace than normal. "There's no such thing as ghosts." Just as I said that, I heard a sharp intake of breath from both of the Germanic countries. Italy and I wheeled around to see a huge, rotten-grey, alien-looking _thing_. Just _standing there._

"Ah!" Germany screamed, his voice rising several octaves, running up the stairs leading to the second floor. His yelp snapped the rest of us out of our shock, and we all took off in different directions. I ran to the left, skidding around the first corner I came to. Not trusting the door I saw up ahead, I turned to the right and entered a dingy-looking bathroom. I slammed the door closed and frantically attempted to lock it, but the lock was either gone or never there in the first place. Paranoia and panic filled my brain as I realized I was alone.

Where was everyone else? Were they alive? Did Japan hear Germany's scream? I took a deep breath, telling myself to calm down, that either someone would find me or I would find them. Thinking for a moment, I pulled out the .22 caliber pistol that Germany insisted I carry. I had felt uncomfortable with the modern weapon at first, but now I was glad I'd accepted. I did think the monster had followed me, but I was still cautious when I opened the door, holding the gun out in front of me with both hands. The safety was off, but my finger rested on the trigger guard. I froze upon glancing out, seeing the humanoid thing at the door I'd passed up. I didn't even breathe, not wanting to be noticed. It entered the room and disappeared.

"Florence?" I jumped, aiming my weapon toward the voice. Japan leaped back, holding up his hands.

"Sorry, Japan," I mumbled, lowering the pistol.

"It is fine, you seem a bit wound up."

"You saw that thing too, didn't you? Have you seen the others?" I asked quickly

"No, I haven't. What happened?" Japan looked at me curiously. "Where did you get that gun?"

"Germany gave it to me, and can we move? I feel like that thing is going to pop up again."

"Of course." Japan and I walked side by side down the hall, both of us silent and wary. After we turned the corner, I started to explain.

"It happened about a minute after you'd left to see what had made that crashing noise. I had just told Italy that it wasn't a ghost when that monster showed up. Then, Germany kind of... screamed, and we all ran."

"_Germany _screamed?"

I nodded, smiling a bit. "He ran upstairs. Maybe we can find him?"

"Ah, okay," Japan agreed, leading slightly as we climbed up the stairs.

"Let's go into that room on the left," I suggested, pointing. Japan nodded and motioned for me to get in front of him. Taking the hint, I held the pistol out in front of me once more. I tried the door handle, then pushed it open when it turned. The room was fairly empty, save a few chairs, a fireplace, a bookshelf, and a bed. "Hey, isn't that Germany's whip?"

"I believe it is," Japan said, picking it up. "I wonder how it got here?"

"Yeah... Well, if Germany was here, he isn't anymore. Let's search the room across from this one. Maybe one of the others are in there."

"Alright." Japan stepped up to the door, giggling the handle. "It's locked."

"Oh."

"Let's look over there." Japan pointed to a door that I had not noticed before. It was closer to the staircase than the other one. I took the lead again, still looking out for the monster.

"It's unlocked," I told Japan.


	3. Up is Heaven

Erie

"It's pretty clean, isn't it?" I commented, dragging Canada wherever I went.

"It is," China agreed. "A bit surprising don't you think?"

"I am surprised it is really here," Russia told us.

"C'mon, let's explore!" America interrupted excitedly.

England sighed. "Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"I sent Florence a text, remember?" I reminded him. "They know we're going inside."

"Oh. Right."

"They say there are ghosts here. That is why no one comes, yes?" Russia asked.

"Well, it is a bit eerie..." America trailed off.

"That's a strange thing for you to say, America," Canada commented quietly, sounding a bit amused.

"N-no! I'm not afraid!"

"I didn't say you were. But now that you mention it-"

"B-be quiet!" America squeaked, making the rest of us laugh. "Hey where'd the others go?"

"Huh?" I looked around, noticing that England, France, and China were nowhere to be seen.

"They said they would be going upstairs to look around," Russia informed us.

"Oh. I'm going to go too!" I decided, unhooking my arm from Canada's.

"Be careful," Canada called after me as I ran up the stairs.

"I'll be fine!" I yelled back. I sprinted around the corner, almost running into England. "Oh, sorry!" I squeaked, skidding to a stop.

"It's fine, dear," Britain said, looking surprised at my sudden appearance. France seemed a little annoyed at something, but didn't voice it. "As I was saying, I think we should go... I mean, Florence hasn't responded yet, has she? Maybe they think we left..."

"Florence doesn't always respond to her texts," I told him, frowning.

"What's wrong, England, are you scared?" France asked with a slight smirk.

"Of course not, you idiot! This place is just a little..."

"Oh, don't be silly!" China laughed. "There are no ghosts here! You can leave, if you like." China turned and started to walk away.

"Eh, going off on your own?" France called.

"I'm just going to take a peek into this room over here. There's a bad smell coming from it."

"I'll go too! I want to look around a bit more," I said enthusiastically. I knew I sounded a bit eccentric, but it had been a long time since I had left my city.

"Isn't that a bit risky? Hey, w-wait!" England squeaked, following as I ran off to join China. France just sighed and made his way to the doorway of the room.

"I cannot help but have a bad feeling about this," France told us once we were gathered. England shot him a strange look. "You've been quiet for a while," France said to him. "Is something wrong."

"No, there's nothing... I mean, no one at all."

"But Russia and the others are on the first floor," I reminded him.

"I know. When I said no one at all, I meant... Ah... How should I put this? It feels like everything has been... consumed."

"You mean you can't see the usual illusions? If the illusions have been consumed, maybe we should leave." I glanced at them, confused. Was I missing something?

"I agree. I guess I'll take a look upstairs. What will you do?" China asked.

"I don't really want to stay on this floor... I suppose I'll go upstairs too." England did seem uncomfortable.

"I want to see as much of this house as I can before I leave," I jumped in. "I'll go with you.

"You are going to leave me here alone? Well, I guess I'll check this floor. Meet me here when you've finished."

"The second floor is yours," China said.

"30 minutes should be enough, don't you agree?" England asked. "Anyways, don't fall asleep on us, France."

"You can trust me!" the jaunty Frenchman said cheerfully, walking off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, aren't you going to start from that room there?" China asked, pointing at the door he had just been about to open.

"Oui, that door is bad, isn't it? I'll leave it for later!" France called back.

"Let's go. We don't want the others to wait. America will never shut up if we do," England said quickly, his face a bit ashen.

"You seem pale," China commented, voicing my thoughts. "You really don't like it here, do you?"

England stayed quiet for a few moments, China stepping closer to the stairs leading to the next floor. "I never thought I would envy people who cannot 'See' as much as I can." I bit my lip, pretending not to hear him.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." China peered around the bend, his face darkened by the lack of light. A few stray strands of his hair partially obscured his eyes.

"Nothing, let's go," England replied. We walked the rest of the way upstairs in silence. "Hey, do you want to check out the topmost floor first? We should have enough time."

I looked at China, my chattiness gone from England's grim-sounding statement. "Alright," the Asian man agreed.

Once upstairs, we turned a corner, walking into the first doorway we came to. The room was seemed to be furnished for everyday life, yet, surely, no one had been here in years. Along the wall to the right, there was a lever with a plaque beside it. We simultaneously made our way to read what was said.

England was the first to speak up. "Hold on, huh? 'Up is heaven, middle is earth, down is hell'? Er... I guess we shouldn't go down."


End file.
